


【授权翻译】Graveyard Valentine 墓地情人节

by BelYahoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelYahoo/pseuds/BelYahoo
Summary: 没有摘要，我拒绝废话。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【授权翻译】Graveyard Valentine 墓地情人节

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Graveyard Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576046) by Bex-chan. 



**死亡是一个故事的结束，也是另一个故事的开始。**

**———** **Phillip Moeller**

**_1999_ ** **_年2月14日_ **

赫敏重新整理了下围巾，双手插进口袋，真希望自己带了一副手套。

她从小路上走下来，脚下结霜的草发出清脆的嘎吱声，蜿蜒在一排排不平整的墓碑和纪念物周围，这些墓碑和纪念物有许多是因天气和年久而磨损的，也有一些还崭新着。已经快十一点了，暮色已经落黑，但小径上有各种各样的灯，有些灯闪着微光，有些灯几乎熄灭了，有些灯好像还在隐约闪烁，因为飞蛾在它们周围飞舞，就像梧桐树的种子一般。她从一座小山丘的顶上探出头来，看见一棵榆树光秃秃的树枝，远远伸向天上的星星，像两只恳求的手臂。她开始感觉到情绪在她的喉咙里膨胀。

这半边的墓地很偏僻，这里的大多数坟墓都有几百年的历史了，但那个时候这里还是较为恰当的一处。现在，赫敏想知道唐克斯是否更愿意在别人的陪伴下长眠，她一向喜欢朋友的陪伴。不过，这些墓地里的人也并不是朋友。他们彼此都不相识。赫敏知道，只要她跟莱姆斯离得近，她就不会真的在乎。她可能会说这样的话，“反正我已经死了，我还会在乎你把我放在哪儿?我又不会知道。”就这样，唐克斯和莱姆斯被葬在这片广阔的墓地里，在泰德·唐克斯、小天狼星布莱克和西弗勒斯·斯内普不远处，在那棵榆树友好的摇曳下并排埋在一起。

赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫，她越过山顶时，差点被靠近山顶的一棵橡树的树根绊倒，她抓住树干保持平衡。她抬起头来，眼睛搜寻着她要来拜访的坟墓，但被一个人影挡住了视线。一个男人。她的心跳加速到几乎令人痛苦的速度，像上了发条的玩具一样在胸腔里振动，她的拳头紧攥着口袋里的魔杖。战争没有教会她任何东西，除了要时刻保持警惕。

她不知道自己有没有告诉哈利或罗恩她今晚要来这里，但她知道自己没有。她曾竭力向男孩们保证，他们不会知道她半夜去墓地的事，因为他们会想来的，而她想一个人去。这就是她为什么来得这么晚的原因：为享独处和隐私的奢侈。但显然有人决心毁坏这一切。

身材高挑、瘦削，绝对是个男人。他低着头，但就在赫敏认出他背影时，他抬起了头，月光反射在他那臭名昭著的白金色头发上。

她的下巴松弛下来，一阵感情的洪流突然涌上她的心头;震惊，愤怒，困惑，厌恶。她站在那里看不清他的脸，但她知道那是德拉科·马尔福。她回想起自己最后一次见到他的时候，大约是五个月前，当时马尔福一家正在受审。哈利为他们辩护，她同意支持他们，而罗恩拒绝了，坚持认为“德拉科和他父母的所作所为活该在阿兹卡班里烂掉。”赫敏站在哈利那边，听着纳西莎如何救了他的命，德拉科如何受到威胁，但她觉得这并不容易。一想到马尔福一家在战争爆发前所做的种种可怕的事情，她很难不对德拉科在霍格沃茨的行为感到失望和鄙视。他也许是无罪，但他仍然是一个残忍的、带有偏见的蠢货。

这是一种无意识的反应，但他的出现重新点燃了她在他们成长过程中对他所有的厌恶。她不禁觉得这是个残酷的玩笑;他是来嘲笑那些倒下的人的回忆的，当她离开橡树的阴影，迈着激动的大步朝他走去时，她握紧了拳头。

“你来这儿做什么?”她问道，站在离他几英尺远的地方，惊讶地看着他的肩膀抽搐着。

他慢慢地转过身来面对着她，他的姿势僵硬而又戒备，但当她看到他的脸时，她忍不住睁大了眼睛。他看上去跟之前有很大差别，就像被困在一个高傲男人的躯壳里的饱受折磨的孩子。他咬紧后牙，脸阴沉而紧绷。他打量她的方式既不粗鲁，也不冷漠;他的目光只是一片空白，但不知怎么有种一种强烈的感觉，好像他已经忘记了她的样子，正在重新审视她，丝毫没有关心她的意思。

他叹了口气，在冰冷的空气中变成一团白汽。“格兰杰，”他平静地招呼道，语气里透着坚忍。

“我问你在这儿干什么!”

“我听见了，”他说。“我觉得我来这里的原因很明显。和你一样的理由。”

她嘲笑。“我很怀疑。我是来表达我的敬意——”

“我也是——”

“你怎么敢!”“你有一种病态的幽默感——”

“格兰杰，”他皱起了眉头。“我不是来这找麻烦的。”

“你根本不应该在这里!”她愤怒地喊道，感到眼泪从她的脸颊上滚落下来。她不确定那是沮丧的眼泪还是悲伤的眼泪，但所有的眼泪都是一样的滚烫。“你没有权利来这儿!”

他的眉毛皱在一起。“你凭什么决定别人——”

“我是她的朋友!”她打断了他的话，她的声音因激动而微微发抖。“你没有理由在这里!她活着的时候，你甚至都没有了解过她!”

“也许这给了我更多留在这里的理由，”他反驳道。

他把一只戴着手套的手伸进外衣口袋，赫敏赶紧拔出魔杖，颤抖着用魔杖指着他。他犹豫了一会儿，茫然的目光在她的眼睛和他的魔杖之间游移，然后他慢慢地抽出一朵黑玫瑰。他弯下腰，把它放在唐克斯的坟上，赫敏看着他，不知所措。他含糊地说了几句不连贯的话，然后又站了起来，恢复了刚才的样子。他又用那种疏离的目光打量着她，脱下手套扔给她，赫敏本能地用另一只手接住。她低头看了他们一眼，但很快又把怀疑的目光移回他身上，在他冷漠的面庞上寻求一个解释。

“你的手冻僵了，”他告诉她，然后转身离开了。

她盯着他的背影，直到他消失在视线之外，她对他的所有仇恨似乎都消失了，一种奇怪的情感，一种很像内疚的情感，在她胸中偷走了它原本占据的位置。她的性情突然转变得很不协调，以至于她几乎想转身朝马尔福大叫，但她控制住了自己，怀疑自己攻击他的方式是不是太残忍，或者考虑到他们的过去，这样做又是完全合理的。最让她恼火的是德拉科不愿对她大吼大叫。他们在霍格沃茨的时候，他总是那么热衷于用他的小聪明和尖刻的反驳进行激烈的争论，就好像这是一场游戏，但是回想起他们的争吵，就好像他已经做了一切来避免和她争吵。

她摇了摇头，想起自己来这儿的原因，转身朝唐克斯的坟墓走去，泪水开始像雨一样滚落下来。她蹲下来，跪在墓碑旁边，尝到了嘴角上的盐味，她颤抖着松了一口气。自从唐克斯和莱姆斯的葬礼过去之后，所有覆盖在他们坟墓上的鲜花不是枯萎了，就是被二月的霜冻给毁了。现在唯一表示哀悼的是德拉科的那朵孤零零的玫瑰，有一会儿她想把它移开，但仍然不知道自己对他的古怪行为该作何感想。

于是她还是这么算了。

“我想你。”她对墓碑低声说，举起魔杖，变出了中提琴和雪莲花圈。“生日快乐。”

——————————————————————————

_**2000**_ **_年2月14日_ **

赫敏把身体靠在那棵橡树上，叹了口气。至少这次她记得戴手套。

马尔福又来了，她能辨认出他手上捏着一朵玫瑰花形状的东西。

在过去的一年里，她的思绪多次回到他们的对峙上，她想知道他今天是否还会回来，以及他当初为什么要去唐克斯的坟墓。她甚至想过要对他说些什么，却始终得不出一个恰当的结论。也许这就是为什么她对他的出现不是特别感到震惊，但当她走近他时，有个一直打结的神经在她胃里安顿下来。离他只有几步远的时候，他带着一种冷漠的表情回头看了她一眼，好像他一直期待着她，她心不在焉地注意到他的面容仍然毫无生气，眼神依旧茫然。

“你又来了，”她喃喃地说，责备自己说出这么显而易见的事实。“我的意思是，我不确定你还会——”

“你又要开始大喊大叫了吗?”他打断了她的话，但他的声音里没有恶意。“因为我马上就会走了——”

“不，不，这个没事，”她很快地说。“我……呃……我想为我去年跟你说话的方式道歉。这很没有必要，我当时太难过了，而且……是的,我很抱歉。”

她惊讶地发现她实际上是在道歉，而且从德拉科的眉毛高高扬起的样子来看，他也很惊讶。她咬了咬下唇，觉得自己有点傻，他继续无声地盯着她，她几乎希望自己能重来一遍刚才的行为，只是变为对他大喊大叫，直到他逃跑。

“你知道，”他终于喃喃自语道。“大多数人会说我才是那个欠你一个道歉的人。”

“你给我的印象不是个爱道歉的人。”

有那么一瞬间，他的眼睛变得充满生气，几乎要咧嘴笑了起来。“我不是。”

“好吧，我通常也不这样，”她接着说，笨拙地挪动着身子。“但我没有权利叫你离开——”

“所以你不反对我来这儿?”

她花了一点时间来考虑他的问题，认为这无疑是她一生中所能回忆起的最离奇的时刻之一。这说明了一些问题。她脑子里有一个很大的声音在对她尖叫，要她再一次要求他离开，但是，像往常一样，她更加好奇了，她能够意识到她对他来这里的原因深感好奇。她还对他的行为感到好奇，认为他的行为几乎可以被认定为是有礼貌的。她不顾自己的理智，耸了耸肩。

“这是自由的国度，”她停顿了很长时间后说。“你可以做你想做的。”

他点了点头，又空洞地盯着唐克斯的坟墓，两人就这样呆了一会儿，冷风在他们周围刮来刮去，他们既不说话，也不动。沉默让人很不舒服，想打破沉默的冲动让赫敏舌头发痒，但德拉科先开口了。

“给我讲讲她吧，”他突然要求道，眼睛一直盯着墓碑。

“你要——”

“只是告诉我一些关于她的事情，”他又说了一遍。“什么都行。”

赫敏说话时皱起了眉头。“好吧，她是一个傲罗，她是一个了不起的决斗者。她很勇敢——”

“不，不是那样的，”他打断了她。“让人们成为英雄的是事件，不是人。跟我说些不重要的小事吧。”

她又静了下来，一面思索，一面揉着嘴唇。“嗯……她喜欢麻瓜音乐，喜欢披头士乐队——”

“再小一点。”他打断了她的话，期待地朝她眨了眨眼睛。“她是怎么喝茶的?”

赫敏迷惑不解地眨着眼睛。“她不喜欢喝茶。她只喝咖啡。黑咖啡加一颗糖。”

“还有什么?”

“她……嗯…她讨厌果酱，所以她的吐司上只涂黄油，但她更喜欢茶点。”

他歪着头，好像在存储信息，用手指捻着玫瑰。“还有呢。”

“她爱吃烧汁，”她继续平淡地说。“她过去总是把它涂在所有的东西上。甚至像牛排和意大利面之类的东西……”她的声音颤抖起来，当眼睛因不可避免的泪水开始疼痛时，她紧紧地闭上了眼睛。“天啊，我真想她。”

她本不想大声说出来，但事实就是这样，她在他们之间的空隙坐下来，几乎是在乞求他嘲笑或评判，她立刻感到脆弱和可笑。她把脸从德拉科身上移开，等着风把她的眼泪吹干，她才转过身来面对他，准备挑战他舌尖上热切发出的任何嘲弄。但当她睁开眼睛时，她发现德拉科实际上是在看着她，几乎是凝视着她，好像他在努力记住她的每一寸表情，并把它刻在他的脑子里。她在这种强烈的感觉下颤抖。

“你为什么在这里，马尔福?”她直截了当地问，并不是真的期待得到回应，而是觉得有必要说点什么。也许她现在应该明白，试图预测德拉科·马尔福会做的任何事情都是徒劳的。

“我没有兄弟姐妹，她是我唯一的表亲。”他平静地说，但他的声音里有一种奇特的、令人着迷的低音，赫敏屏住了呼吸。“她也一样。没有兄弟姐妹，我是她唯一的表弟。”

“我不明白。”

“我想你会完全理解的，因为你自己没有兄弟姐妹，”他反驳道。“除非你有和你关系很好的堂兄弟姐妹?”

她摇了摇头。“不，我没有任何表亲。”

“那么我相信你一定明白了，”他喃喃地说。“也许这就是你和波特如此亲密的原因。我想说的是，如果我们是在不同的环境下长大，我和她的关系会非常不同。”

赫敏瞪着他，嘴巴张得大大的，眼睛睁得大大的，好像他说的是一种她不懂的语言，而在某种程度上，她确实听懂了。“你为什么要告诉我这些?”她问。“事实上，你为什么……对我这么客气?”

这一次，当他的目光转向她时，他的身体也跟着转了过去，他用食指轻轻敲着玫瑰的一根刺。“你和我比他们有更多的共同点，”他说，朝坟墓点点头。“我们流着血，呼吸着同样的空气，也许最后这才是最重要的。在我们加入他们之前。”

“好吧，”她含糊地说。“这是在用一种隐晦而阴郁的方式告诉我，你不再相信那些血统偏见了?已经吸取教训了?”

“差不多吧，”他说，嘴唇微微翘起，露出一丝得意的微笑。“格兰杰，如果当着所有人的面你说我怪神秘的，我不知道我是否应该感到担心。”

赫敏几乎笑了，但她忍住了。那简直太离奇了。“这就是你来这儿的真正原因吗?”她问，她的语气比预期的更严厉。“你知道，在墓地里是寻求不了救赎的，马尔福。”

他的笑容消失了，他挺直了挺背。“我不是来寻求救赎的，格兰杰。我只是想找个喘息的机会。”

说完，他把那朵黑玫瑰放到唐克斯的墓上，脚后跟一转，像去年一样离开了。赫敏又一次说不出话来，她的眼睛一直盯着他，直到他消失在她的视线之外，那种特别的罪恶感又一次堵住了她的胃。她整理了一下思绪，回到唐克斯的墓前，跪了下来，把德拉科的玫瑰放端正，摆出更加从容的姿势。

“你表弟真让人摸不着头脑，”她叹了口气。

一颗泪珠从她的脸颊上滚落下来，她向前探出身子，伸出手指抚摩墓志铭上的字母。

**_在爱的记忆中——尼法朵拉 · “唐克斯” · 卢平_ **

**_1973_ ** **_年2月14日 -1998年5月2日_ **

**_女儿，母亲，妻子及朋友_ **

**_贝拉 · 德特斯塔 · 马图布斯_ **

****

****

——————————————————————————

**_2001_ ** **_年2月14日_ **

今年的冬天来得很晚，墓地周围仍有一层薄薄的雪，像结晶一样装饰着墓碑。

赫敏和德拉科默默地站了大约十分钟，她低头一看，发现他以往拿着黑玫瑰的那只手是空的。她把手伸进上衣口袋，掏出了他们第一次见面时他借给她的那副手套。

“给你，”她说，把东西递给他。“你的手看起来很冷。”

他挑了挑眉毛，然后伸手去接手套，他们的手指在交流中短暂地擦过，赫敏在碰触时退缩了一下。他是如此的冷，又是如此地灼热。她的皮肤被他的触摸烫了一下。

“你只花了两年时间就把这东西还回来了。”他喃喃地说，目光移到唐克斯的坟墓上，然后又开口道。“但迟做总比没有好。”

赫敏感到又一阵沉默，她冲动地想阻止这一切。“我能问你一件事吗?”

德拉科的脑袋猛地朝她的方向一转，带着微妙的困惑打量着她，然后慢慢地点了点头。“问吧。”

“你今天为什么到这儿来?”

“我想，原因和你一样。”他耸了耸肩。“今天是她的生日，但我想大多数人会在她去世的那天来看她。几乎没有多少人会选择在墓地度过情人节，而我更喜欢一个人过。”

“但你并不是一个人，”她指出。“我也在这里。”

他的嘴唇颤抖着。“也许我不太介意你在场。”他平静地说，但赫敏还没来得及思索他的表白德拉科就又开口了。“韦斯莱对你在这里过情人节有什么看法?”

“呃……好吧,他……呃，”她结结巴巴地说，仍然被他先前的话影响着。“他其实不知道我来过这里。”

“他不知道?你是给了他一个 ** _昏昏倒地_** 还是怎么?”

她忍不住发出一阵短促的笑声。“不，我从来就不喜欢情人节。如果你足够爱一个人，那么这一天也不应该是什么大事，也不应该成为表达爱的借口。我只是告诉罗恩我在工作。”

“你为什么不告诉他你来这里?”德拉科问。

“因为我知道他会想来的，”她解释道。“就像你说的那样;我更喜欢一个人呆着。”

“不过你不是一个人。”

她淡淡地对他笑了笑，耸了耸肩。“也许我也不太介意你在场。”

这一次，笼罩着他们的寂静几乎让他们感到一阵舒适，赫敏注意到德拉科比上次见到他时健康多了。虽然他的皮肤还像瓷器一样惨白，不过，他看起来有些生的气息了，他的眼睛曾经是一片死寂，现在却有了生命的光芒，好像他真的在吸收周围的景色和声音。好像他真的能看见她。这些暗示和变化很微弱，但它们的确存在，出于某种原因，这些发现使赫敏平静下来。

“给我讲讲她吧。”德拉科说。

“她最喜欢的颜色是紫色。”

“还有呢。”

“她最喜欢的比比多味豆是棉花糖。”

“还有呢。”

赫敏犹豫了一下，看着他的眼睛。“我想，你这样来看她，她会很高兴的。”

他怀疑地皱着眉头，但没有回答。他们俩都默默地盯着唐克斯的墓碑，赫敏咽下了喉头的激动。从睫毛上滑落的泪水和去年的不太一样，她急忙用袖子把它们擦去，但要保守秘密是徒劳的。

“你为什么哭?”德拉科问。

她吸气以使声音平稳。“因为我不是因为想念她而哭泣，我为此感到内疚。”

他皱起眉头，似乎花了一点时间来考虑她的坦白。“时间是适应和接受的良药，”他冷淡地说，好像他根本没有和她说话。“你不应该因为继续做这件事而感到内疚。你不是为吞噬悲伤而生的。你是个战士，格兰杰。你知道。”

他的话很实在，仿佛她能真切地感觉到他的话的分量在她身上涌动，带着一种温暖的抚慰的感觉。她松了一口气，但她没有意识到自己一直都在憋着。她盯着他，仔细观察他忧郁的表情，看是否有任何欺骗或诡计的迹象，但一无所获。

“你真与众不同。”她低声说，清了清嗓子，这时德拉科用怀疑的目光看了她一眼。“我的意思是你……你变了很多，我这么说你在夸你。”

“你没怎么变。”

“这是件好事吗?”

“这不是个负面的评论，”他告诉她，移开了视线。“所以……我想这也算是一种赞美吧。”

她笑了。“那么谢谢。”

他微微点了下头表示感谢，然后开始了他惯常的黑玫瑰仪式，弯腰把它放在唐克斯的墓上。他站起身来，在那里停留了一会儿，用他那令人沮丧的、难以捉摸的目光望着赫敏。

“明年见，”他简单地说，然后离开了。

等到他踩着积雪的清脆脚步声消失后，赫敏若有所思地凝视着唐克斯的墓碑，她的笑容在脸颊上方又拉长了一点。“他没那么坏，是吧?”

————————————————————————

**_2002_ ** **_年2 月14日_ **

****

赫敏从低垂的眼睫毛下审视着德拉科的脸。他脸颊的凹陷处和死贴在眼睛上的蓝灰色眼袋。他脸色苍白，但不像中国娃娃那样迷人，她分辨不出他是不是瘦了，因为他紧咬着下巴，面容憔悴，可能已经好几个星期了。当然，她读过报纸上所有的文章，预料到了他的外表会有某种程度的变化，但实际上他比她预期的要好，这在某种程度上却更令人不安。

自从她来到唐克斯的墓碑前，他们就没说过一句话，考虑到他们以前在这里见过面，这并不奇怪，但今晚的寂静让人感到幽闭和恐怖，赫敏迫不及待地想打破它。

“今年暖和多了，”她喃喃地说。“你不觉得吗?”

“你想讨论天气吗?”他问道，语气里几乎带着责备。“你真是个典型的英国人，格兰杰。”

她噘起嘴唇。“我只是想——”

“你不必在这个话题上小心翼翼，”他说。“我觉得人们这样做真他妈令人恼火。”

“那好吧，”她叹了口气，紧张地挪动了一下身子。“我听说了你父亲的事，我很遗憾——”

“你没有理由这样，”他打断了她的话。“你恨他，这种恨是合乎情理的。”

她皱着眉头，把身子转向他。“不管我对你父亲的感觉如何，当我听到这个消息时，我确实想到了你，我真的为你失去父亲感到难过。”

他抬起头，眯起眼睛望着她，在她身上寻找任何虚伪的迹象。他显然很满意，点了点头，脸色温和了一点。“我很好，格兰杰。那是几个月前的事了，也不是什么意外。他已经病了有一段时间了。”

“我知道，但媒体们……不是很友好——”

“这是意料之中的。”他喃喃地说。“说到新闻，我听说你和韦斯莱的事了。”

她睁大了眼睛。

“我并不感到遗憾。”

“你-你说什么?”她结结巴巴地说。

“你和韦斯莱分手了，我并不感到遗憾。”他轻描淡写地说。“明白这个常识只是时间问题。韦斯莱需要一个母亲，而不是一个情人，而你太过独立又野心勃勃，不可能扮演这个角色。”

赫敏张大了嘴巴，试图集中思想。“对不起，德拉科，你还不太了解我，不能做出那些假设。”

“是吗?”他反驳道。“我认识你的时间跟波特和韦斯莱一样长。也许不那么亲密，但说我不了解你肯定不对的。”

“但是我——”

“除非你和韦斯莱分手还有别的原因?”

“我们只是越来越疏远了，”她辩护道。“我们在不同的地方——”

“你的目标和他的不一致，”他故意打断。“这正好印证了我对你野心的看法。格兰杰，你没必要这么防备，你们俩分道扬镳是无可避免的。”

她双臂交叉放在胸前。“你什么时候开始这么善于观察，对人际关系这么了如指掌了?”

“我没有，”他停了一下，假笑着说。“我只知道这是个错配当我——”

“我得让你知道，我们在一起的时候，我们关系是很好的。”

“好吗?”他附和道。“这不是谈论感情的时乏味的同义词吗?”

她的脸因沮丧而满皱在一起。“你知道，你是个该死的——”

“我不明白你为什么这么生气，”他又一次打断。“我实际上是在夸奖你的雄心壮志。我听说了你在魔法部的工作，非常了不起。”

“喔，”她低声说，一时被他搞得疲惫不堪。又是这样。“好吧，谢谢你，但我还是不同意你关于我和罗恩关系的说法。我也不觉得和你谈论这件事有多舒服。无意冒犯。”

他耸了耸肩。“没关系。你希望我们不谈这个话题吗?”

“是的。”

“那也不错。我觉得韦斯莱很难成为一个令人振奋的话题。”

她翻了翻白眼。“你知道，罗恩是个好——”

“不过我还有最后一个问题。”他很快地说。“然后我们还可以谈点别的，只要那人不是我父亲。”

赫敏心不在焉地想，好奇会不会先害死她或克鲁克山。“说吧。”

“你觉得你和韦斯莱还会复合吗?”

她显然没有预料到这一点，她确信她的表情已经将她出卖了。“呃，不会，”她迟疑地承认。“我们的恋爱关系永远结束了，尽管这很遗憾，但我还是忍不住觉得有点——”

“如释重负，”他替她说完。

关于卢修斯的死，他也有同样的感受，这种感觉就像他们模糊的呼吸一样，萦绕在他们之间。赫敏只是理解地点了点头，觉得这件事还是不说为好。随之而来的沉默既不令人舒服，也不烦扰;它就在那里，直到它消失，就像他们和其他一切一样。

“给我讲讲她吧。”德拉科不出所料地要求道，把头转向墓碑。“实际上，我记得你提到了她喜欢的音乐，你提到了一个乐队?是 **虫子** 还是什么?”

“虫子?”她喘着气问。“ **虫子**?”

“那不是你说——”

“ **披头士** ，德拉科，他们被称为 **披头士** 。”

他抬起头，呆呆地看了她一眼。“差不多了。”

“才没有，”她固执地说。“披头士乐队是一支革命性的乐队，彻底改变了麻瓜音乐——”

“以防万一你没有注意到，格兰杰，”他慢慢地说。“我几乎没有对麻瓜文化产生过兴趣。”

她皱起了眉头。“好吧,我明白了。不管怎样，唐克斯喜欢他们。我猜她爸爸一定把他们介绍给她了。她最喜欢的歌是《我想牵你的手》。”

“听起来像某种轻浮的民谣。”

“并不是。事实上，等等，我想我可以……”她说到这里，把手伸进包里翻找，从里面拿出一个小东西。“是的，它们在这儿。”

德拉科怀疑地打量着那件不熟悉的东西。“那他妈的是什么?”

“这是一个便携式的麻瓜音乐播放器。”她解释着，抽出了魔杖。“我这里有一首歌。如果我只是施一个快速魔咒，它就会开始——”

“格兰杰，这真的有必要吗?”

“哦，嘘，你以前从来没听过他们的音乐，这太滑稽了，”当音乐前奏响起的时候，她对他说。“瞧，这可不是什么民谣，对吧?”

他没有回答，当她随着熟悉的节奏摇头晃脑的时候，她也没有看到他脸上那种她怀疑被偷走的冷嘲热讽的表情。后来，当她一个人躺在床上的时候，她会问自己是从什么时候开始在德拉科面前感到自在的。自在到她沉浸在音乐中，开始跟着歌词唱起来。

“ _我想牵着你的手。当我触摸你时，我感到快乐，因为……_ ”当她注意到德拉科用一种明显的玩味眼光望着她时，她的声音渐渐小了下去，他的嘴唇挂着一丝笑，几乎是一种微笑。她清了清嗓子，关掉了音乐，垂下了眼睛以掩饰自己的尴尬。“是的,嗯……你明白我的意思了。”

“你为什么停下来?”他问道，脸上仍然挂着傻笑。“那算得上一场微型表演——”

“哦，闭嘴。”不管怎样，那是她最喜欢的歌——

“你看起来似乎也挺喜欢的，”他打趣道。

她噘起嘴唇。“你真让人恼火。”

“你很迷人。”

话语刚落，他的表情就变得僵硬起来，变成了一张隐忍的面具。赫敏倒吸了一口冷气，她的嘴在震惊中几乎从下颌上掉下来。她眨了眨眼睛，好奇地打量着他，在他的脸上寻找任何不安或开玩笑的迹象，但他只是像往常一样若无其事地站在那里，她甚至怀疑他是否说过这句话。

“抱歉，”她说。“你刚才说什么?”

“没什么要紧的。”他坚定地回答，伸出手臂，让那朵黑玫瑰落在唐克斯的坟上。

他转向赫敏，她以前从未见过他的眼睛那样温柔，她屏住呼吸，等着他开口。她可以看到他的手在他身体两侧不安地摆动着，他的拳头时而握紧时而松开，好像他不知道该拿它们怎么办。有那么一会儿，她觉得他可能会伸出手来摸她。但是他那冷漠的表情又出现了，她知道那一刻已经不复存在了。

“晚安，格兰杰。”他说着就走开了。

“晚安,德拉科。”

——————————————————————

**_2003_ ** **_年2月14日_ **

他迟到了。

她总是在夜里十一点钟到墓地来，而他总是在她来之前就到了。一直都是。这正是她所期待的，所以当他的身影今晚没有在唐克斯的墓前徘徊时，她立刻感到了不安。她的胸口因为担心而发冷，想知道德拉科是不是出了什么事，然后她感到很不安，心想也许他只是厌倦了悼念死者。

最糟糕的是，她觉得从去年情人节起，他们之间就有一些未完成的事，这在她脑子里萦绕了十二个月，在她的头脑里随时随地地出现。她甚至考虑过与他联系，但总是说服自己放弃。听起来既古怪又可怕，墓地不知怎么成了他们的秘密避难所。她怀疑，如果她要求在这个地方以外的场合见面，是否会违反他们之间某种不成文的约定。

她听到身后有脚步声，吓了一跳，但当她看到德拉科耷拉着肩膀、把手塞进口袋朝她走来时，她松了一口气。他停在她身边，她发现自己正带着温暖的微笑向他打招呼。

“我不知道你是否会来。”

“我被耽搁了，”他告诉她。“工作的事。”

“我明白，”她平静地说。

他好奇地对她扬起眉毛。“怎么了,格兰杰?如果我没有出现，你会想我吗?”

“你不……你不在的时候，我……我很失望。”她坦白道，当他的眼睛稍稍睁大时，她脸红了。“嗯……这里很冷清，我很……喜欢和你在这里见面。”

他注视着她时，他的表情仍然保持着微妙的惊讶。“你是说你喜欢我的陪伴吗?”

“我想是的，”她害羞地点了点头。“你不在的时候我很困惑。你总是比我先到这里。”

“就像我说的，我在工作上遇到了点问题。魔法部一直试图收购我的魔药原料独家供应，他们决定——”

“你不会因为我承认喜欢你的陪伴而嘲笑我吧?”她突然问道。

“我为什么要这么做?”他回答。“我们在几年前就确定了，我不介意你在场，你也不介意我在场。”

“享受一个人的存在和对此漠不关心是有很大区别的。”

他的面貌有了轻微的变化，就像他把她灌醉了似的。“是的，当然有区别。”

她焦急地咬着下唇。“能问你个问题吗?”她问，一直等到他点了点头。“在我来这儿之前，你通常做什么?”

“在等你。”

这让她猝不及防，但她还没来得及控制自己，就又笑了，当她几乎是深情地端详着他时，她胸中的暖意越来越浓。他用一种难以捉摸的目光回望着她，但当她以为那目光落到了嘴唇上时，她的脉搏稍稍加快了，嗓子也干了。

“跟我说说你吧。”德拉科说。

赫敏犹豫了一下，看了一眼唐克斯的坟墓。“你该是说她吧?”

“不,你。跟我说说你吧。”

她考虑过抗议或改变话题，但还是决定看看这个话题会如何发展。“我最喜欢的颜色——”

“是蓝色，”他替她说完。“我知道。”

“你怎么……知道?”

“当然，”他耸耸肩说。“我们已经讨论过，我们已经相识多年。事实上已经超过十年了。我知道你最喜欢的颜色是蓝色。”

“但是怎么会呢?”她问。“我从来没有——”

“你穿着蓝色的礼服去参加圣诞舞会，我见过你不止一次戴的唯一一件珠宝是一只蓝色的手镯，你总是戴着蓝色的手套，”他若无其事地列举道。“这真的只是常识。你可能也知道我最喜欢的颜色。”

赫敏犹豫着，不敢仔细研究他。“你通常穿黑色和灰色，但你最喜欢的颜色是绿色。你的围巾是绿色的，戒指上有绿宝石。然而，我觉得我应该指出，这是相当明显并且刻板的;斯莱特林颜色。”

他耸耸肩。“可你还是知道了。跟我说一些我不知道的关于你的事吧。”

她努力想了想，在脑海中反复思考，一旦她认为这些想法太过明显或无关紧要时，就会拒绝它们。德拉科一直期待地望着她，低头时刘海垂了下来，赫敏意识到他离她很近。

“我怕黑，”她终于承认。“我从小就是这样。如果我一个人躺在床上，我需要开一盏灯。”

他似乎斟酌了一下她的话，然后点了点头，好像她的回答很令人满意。“我正好相反，”他说。“房间里有灯光，我很难入睡。再告诉我点别的吧。”

这次她很快说了出来。“我对茶有一种相当不健康的嗜好，”她告诉他。“我每天大约喝四杯。”

“又一次，我跟你相反。我受不了茶，”他回答时微微一笑。“还有呢。”

她垂下眼睛，鼓起勇气，准备再坦白一次。“我仍然会做关于战争的噩梦。”

他的笑容消失了。“那我们就有共同点了。”

“你也会吗?”

“我想很多参与其中的人都会，”他叹了口气。“是的，我有。有时候是关于你的。”

“我?”

“在过去几年里，是的。我猜是因为我们的关系有点……友好了。”他低声解释道。“贝拉特里克斯在庄园里对你的所作所为让我做噩梦。”

当回忆侵入她的脑海时，她畏缩了，就像一场巨大的雷雨在她头骨的洞穴里隆隆作响。“德拉科——”

“我应该插手的——”

“我理解你为什么不那么做，”她真诚地向他保证。“你不能那么做。我从来没有为所发生的事责备过你。”

他的嘴唇抽搐着，下巴绷紧了。“那么这一点我们再次相反了。”

德拉科的眼睛里流露出悔恨的神色，他的嘴角向下弯着，赫敏被这番话中蕴含的悔恨的真实性迷住了。在她认识他的那些年里，她从来没有见过他这样; 她以为只有他母亲看到过他泄气的方式，这使她内心有些许激动。她大概永远也不会知道为什么她突然想亲吻他脸颊。即使在哈利和罗恩情绪低落的时候，她通常也只会拥抱他们，但很少在他们的脸颊上轻吻一下，但她却在那里，身体前倾，把嘴唇贴在了德拉科的皮肤上，好像这是世界上最自然的事情。

但她的动作一定引起了他的注意，他扭过头来面对着她，使她撅起的嘴唇落在他的嘴角上。赫敏意识到错误的时候已经太晚了，她的吻在他浅浅的酒窝上留下了一道微弱的凹痕。于是她又后退了一步，艰难地吸了一口气。

他们的脸离得那么近，大约只有一英寸左右，赫敏小心翼翼地透过眼睫毛望着他。她原以为他会露出厌恶或生气的表情，但他的表情很放松，他的眼睛蒙着什么东西，但却在紧张地注视着她，打量着她。他的视线落到她微微张开的嘴唇上，她以为他要吻她了。她等了一秒钟、两秒钟、三秒钟，但当那个时刻就要来临时，她迅速离开他，回到了寒风中。

“我……我很抱歉，”她结结巴巴地说，把一绺松散的头发塞到耳后。“那……那或许是我做得不太合适。”

德拉科在说话前慢慢地舔了舔舌头，湿润了一下嘴唇。“是因为我们在一起不合适，还是因为这个人是我？”

“好吧，我想两者都有点。”

他点了点头，朝她走了一步，她能感觉到他的热气喷在她脸上。“你为什么会因为是我就觉得不合适呢?”

“我不知道，”她平静地说。“我不应该认为你对此会感到舒服……对于——”

“那个吻。”

“不完全是吻，”她敷衍地辩解道。“更像是啄。”

“咬文嚼字，”他喃喃地说，把头稍微靠近她的头。“顺便说一句，由我来决定我对什么感到舒服。”

当他把头低下去时，赫敏深深地吸了一口气，她的脉搏在她的耳边振动，她心跳加速，身体在等待着什么……但他只是简单地模仿了她先前的动作，把他的嘴放在她的嘴角上，留下了一个绵长的吻。不，一啄。她闭上眼睛，叹了口气，吐出了一直憋着的气，把脸转了个角度，但就在她感到他的嘴唇温柔地贴在她的嘴唇上时，他向后退缩了。

“你觉得这样舒服吗?”他问。

她的脸颊热得难以置信，但接着他又靠了过来，当她意识到他要吻她时，血涌上了她的头。她的嘴张得大大的，他的呼吸冲击着她的舌头，但是现实却在她的脸上打了一下，她急忙从他身边跑开了。她喘着粗气，眼睛盯着地面，想要地面把她吞没，然后她想，她周围的地面上，有很多人都在她脚下。她强迫自己去看他，但是没有什么不同。他最初的那副漠不关心的面具又重新戴上了。

“那我就当你是说‘不’吧。”德拉科平静地说，把手伸进口袋。他抽出一朵玫瑰，但花瓣是鲜亮的红色，而不是通常的黑色，他把它拿出来，在她犹豫要不要接的时候，他把把它塞到了她的手里。“情人节快乐，格兰杰。”

他从赫敏身边擦过时，她颈后的汗毛都竖起来了，他们的肩膀轻轻碰了一下，她完全说不出话来。她一直等到听不见他的脚步声才动了起来，当她举起玫瑰欣赏它的美丽时，她感到有点茫然。她小心翼翼地用指尖抚摸着深红色的花瓣，当她的拇指被一根刺刺到时，她退缩了，感到无比孤独。

尴尬。

还有困惑。

————————————————————

**_2004_** ** _年2月14日_**

****

今年又下雪了，赫敏走进墓地，沿着熟悉的小路走着，她感到一阵沉重的神经结开始在她的胃里膨胀。

在过去的12个月里，他们去年的奇怪会面几乎一直萦绕在她的心头，她无情地责备自己没有分清轻重缓急。在过去的一年里，她不断地提醒自己，拜访唐克斯才是她最关心的事，并告诉自己，她会努力忘掉德拉科的事。更确切地说，是和他没有发生的事。

她尽了最大的努力去掩盖这段记忆，但尽管她尽了最大的努力假装她没有受到影响，她还是很难忽视他们之间存在着毫无疑问的火花;一个燃烧着的阴谋和联系，虽然没有任何意义，但已经太明显和引人注目，无法忽视。在今天之前，想要联系他的冲动一直折磨着她，但她忍了下来，因为她觉得如此执着于一个从未发生过的吻，既不健康，也不合逻辑。然而，她无法转移这种焦虑，无法确定自己是期待见到德拉科，还是害怕见到德拉科。

当她看到他倚在橡树上时，她皱起了眉头，他那幽灵般的呼吸悬在空中，她的神经几乎要绷断了。他微微抬起头向她打招呼，他的表情没什么变化，只是下巴微微抽搐了一下。

“你为什么没在唐克斯墓旁？”

“我不是来见她的。”他说。“我是来见你的。”

她的心都提到嗓子眼了，但她还是坚持自己的理性，越过他看了看那棵榆树。“好吧……那你根本不应该在这里。我来这里是为了向我的朋友表达敬意——”

“你听起来就像我们第一次在这里见面时那样，”他抱怨着，翻着白眼。“我以为我们已经放下了所有的事情——”

“德拉科，我不是来这里配合你玩的任何把戏的。”

“我没有什么把戏，格兰杰。只有些未完成的事。”

她艰难地咽了下唾沫。“如果你想……讨论一些事情，为什么不联系我?”

“和你没有联系我的原因一样。我一直在想，我们上次见面是不是因为一时的判断失误，还是……什么催化剂。”他停了一下，抿了下嘴唇。“尽管这里的情况很糟糕，但在这里见面对我们还是有好处的。”

“这不是个合情合理的理由。”

他耸了耸肩，离开了那棵橡树。“也许不是，但这是有道理的，不是吗?”

“你真是个蠢货，”她责备道。她想从他身边走过，但他挡住了她的去路。“别挡我的路，德拉科。”

“你有什么毛病?”

“你敢——”

“不，行了，格兰杰，”他坚持说。“你显然有话要说——”

“我是有几句话想说——”

“好吧，说下去吧!”他恼火地说。“开始吧，格兰杰!”为什么你这么生气——”

“因为去年发生了那件事之后，你就这么走了!”她愤怒地喊道。“你让我觉得自己像个该死的白痴!”

“怎么，当你把我当毒药一样躲开的时候，我感觉棒极了。”他挑战道，朝她又走了一步。“你并没有鼓励我继续，所以如果我不想在这里逗留的话，请原谅我——”

“你觉得在这里出现是个好主意？”

“嗯，就像我说的，这似乎很适合我们，为什么要打破常规呢?”他说。“另外，从你的反应来看，我如果我出现在你的办公室或家里，我怀疑你是否会欢迎我，而且我可以从你的表情看得出来，你知道我是对的。”

她固执地噘起嘴唇。“你还不够了解我，不能——”

“哦，看在他妈的份上，格兰杰!”他沮丧地脱口而出。“我 **的确** 了解你。你现在还不明白吗?我知道你会因为来这里见我而感到内疚，就像你背叛了唐克斯或别的什么——”

“我 **是** 来见唐克斯的，不是来见你的——”

“我知道你固执得可笑，而且还蓄意刁难我，”他继续说。“而且梅林他妈的不允许你在任何事情上被证明是错的，否则魔法部就会垮台——”

“闭嘴——”

“我知道你聪慧、风趣、忠诚，”他说，他的语气变得温和了一点。“我知道我尊敬你。”

赫敏猛地吸了口气，她很清楚他离她有多近，他那冰冷的呼吸声和她的呼吸声交织在一起。

“我知道我被你吸引了，”他自信地说，当她惊讶地睁大眼睛，脸颊泛红时，他得意地笑了。“我知道你被我吸引了。”

她哽在喉咙里什么也没说。“好吧，你真是太放肆了——”

“如果我的是对的还叫放肆吗?”他反驳道。“你并不是在挑战。你是去年第一个吻我的人——”

“只是他妈的在脸上啄了一下!”

他咧嘴一笑，点了点头，又向前迈了一步，抹去了他们之间最后几英寸的距离。“这就是我所说的没有完成的事。”

她还没来得及喘口气，他就低下了头，他的嘴落在她的嘴上，那么轻，那么温柔，她怎么也想象不到他是这样的人。他的嘴唇有点皲裂，她的嘴唇也一样，这造成了吻与吻之间粗糙的摩擦，就像脆弱的静电一样刺痛。当他的一只手抬起，微微翘起她的下巴，另一只手伸入她的卷发时，她放开了控制，俯向他的体温，举起自己的手，慢慢地用指尖拂过他的脸颊和下巴。

当他舔着她的嘴唇内侧，用舌头舔着她的嘴唇时，她对着他的嘴呼了口气。她抱着他的脖子,迫使他靠近,感觉他在加深这个吻时抓住了她的头发,去年她一直问自己亲吻他会是什么感觉，这些问题刺激着她,鼓励她去探测他的感觉和味道如何。当他的牙齿咬住她的下唇并把它拉扯出来时，她呻吟着，在他再次用力吻她之前，她故意吮吸了一下。

德拉科往后一拉，嘴唇垂到她的脸颊上，吻着她耳朵和喉咙边那片敏感的皮肤。赫敏甚至抬起了头，好让他更靠近她的脖子，但当她的眼皮张开，看到那棵榆树时，她僵住了。

“等等，停下来，”她说，把他往后推了推。“我们到底在干什么?”

他皱起眉头看着她，他摩擦嘴唇时，她试图不去注意。“我想那叫接吻，格兰杰。”

“德拉科,我是认真的。你怎么能仅凭五年时间里在墓地里的几次会面，就知道我们是否般配呢?”

他呆呆地看了她一眼。“你忘了那之前的几年了吗?”

“我们彼此憎恨，”她指出。“你为什么这么肯定这会成功?”

“你为什么这么肯定不会呢?”他回击道。“我并不肯定，我只是建议我们试一下。我相信大多数互相吸引的人在做出任何承诺之前都会这么做。我知道这听起来很奇怪，但去他的吧，让我们疯狂一下。”

她把双臂交叉在胸前，竭力忍住不笑。“你总是对每件事都有答案，不是吗?”

“你总是都有问题，”他说，心不在焉地玩弄着她的一缕乱发。“那么，是还是不是?”

“你到底在问什么?”

“我们想看看我们是否真的能在墓地外交流。和我一起过夜吧。”

她嘲笑着退了回来。“对不起，德拉科·马尔福，我不是那种女孩——”

“不是那种女孩。”他打断她，笑得无比开心。“说实话，格兰杰，我不知道你脑袋里的东西这么肮脏——”

“你说过——”

“Soho区有一家咖啡馆一直开到很晚，”他解释说。“离情人节结束还有一个小时，所以给它一个小时，看看会发生什么。”

赫敏紧张地挪动了一下身体，朝唐克斯的坟墓方向瞥了一眼。“可是她怎么办呢?”

“她还会在这里，格兰杰。”他回答。“你可以在一年中的任何一天来访，但今天我请求你和我在一起。”

他伸出手让她握着，在她内心深处的某个地方，她听见唐克斯在唱“我想牵着你的手”，于是她伸出手去和他的手指缠在一起。

然后他们离开了。

十指相扣。

————————————————————————

**_2065_ ** **_年2月14日_ **

****

赫敏低声哼着一手披头士歌曲，把玫瑰从口袋里拿出来。

她不确定今年是冷得让人受不了，还是年纪大了让她更清楚地意识到这一点。雪好像埋进了她的骨头里，缠在她僵硬的关节上。一阵狂风把她的帽子从头上刮了下来，她的灰白短发在她的脸上乱作一团。看着自己的帽子从山上滚下来，她叹了口气，意识到许多年前自己会去追它，但年龄不可避免地偷走了她的精力和敏捷。

寒冷的空气使她裸露的耳朵发颤，她回到坟墓前，伸出胳膊，用她布满皱纹的颤抖的手指在墓碑的墓志铭上摩挲着，泪水从她的脸颊上滑落，多得数不清。

“我太想你了，”她没有对任何人说。“孩子们也是，孙子们也是。他们想和我一起来，但是……我只是希望只有我们。像过去一样。”

她叹了口气，清了清嗓子。

“嗯……我昨天和莱拉一起去了对角巷，我们买了一些瑟班（原意是右枢，天龙座内的一颗恒星）九月份需要的书。”她心不在焉地漫谈着。“我认为他想和他的堂兄弟们一样留在斯莱特林……对了，卡鲁的生意做得很好。他长得太像你了，有时真让我害怕。”

她扭了扭手里的玫瑰花茎，扎到自己时毫不退缩。她低头看了一眼黑色的花瓣，感到膝盖发软。

“这里再也没有人回答我的问题了，”她哽咽着说。“孩子们想帮忙，但没用。我……我迷路了。”

她深吸了一口气使自己平静下来，把玫瑰放在坟墓上，手捂在胸口上。

“你知道，我想我活不了多久了，”她低声说。“我总是很疲惫。就像我能感觉到我的心慢了下来，但说实话，自从你离开后，我就有这种感觉。但我想……我想我快不行了，我不能告诉孩子们这些，但我不害怕。我只是…我想再见到你。”

她伸出戴着手套的手擦去眼泪，那是他的手套。

“情人节快乐，德拉科。”她说。“把你旁边的位置留给我吧。”

**\--END**

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你们喜欢！感谢Bex的精彩作品！


End file.
